justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 4
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2 and Archive 3. GMRE (talk) 18:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oil and gas merger I forgot about it. I think it's "only" the history sections left to merge. That will take some time. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) RAM Well, I have decided to go for 16 GB, since a friend of mine recommened me to do so. So, what do you say about this kit? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) :I guess it would work. GMRE (talk) 15:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Go on chat please. AHelpfulPerson (talk) 17:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : I am not sure that many people would go on chat. I myself don't go on chat so I can't tell who is online at the moment. Be cool if anyone was on chat. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 12:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Less activity Just some information. I haven't been so active the last weeks due to that it was a while ago since I played one of the Just Cause games, and I have a lot of other things to do on my computer. From now and one week forward, I am not able to edit much at all, even if I wanted to, since I am not at home. The only internet I have now is on my phone, and at this location, it's terrible. No 4g, no 3g, but 2g. But in order to keep track with the achievements, I must edit once a day. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) :No worries, I got this. GMRE (talk) 15:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I got some HSPA+, but only temporary, because I am at a different location. So right now, no connection problems at all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:58, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) JC 3 Wishlist Did you accidently delete the section on Even more ideas by EnemyHunter? I just checked it to see if it was fixed and somehow my newest set of ideas aren't there. Do you think that you could put them back? Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 14:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just readded it. I'm not sure how this could have happend. GMRE (talk) 20:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably just a glitch or something. I seem to be getting stuff like preview glitches and that quite often. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 19:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Might also have been my mistake. I was compairing older versions of the page before I made that edit. GMRE (talk) 19:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Edits? Hi GMRE, how can I go about adding a pic of Colonel Bamert, but not next to the "Quote from the PDA". I mean at the top, in with the infobox. Thanks in advance User:Rico844 :While editing, look at the top right corner. There's buttons for "source" and "visual". The "source"-mode lets you do more. GMRE (talk) 18:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Editing Preference GMRE, would you prefer, on the Colonels page, for me to put "(Colonel Name) is a Panau Military Colonel in Just Cause 2." or "(Colonel Name) is a character in Just Cause 2." Cheers Rico844 (talk) 09:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :The fact that he's a colonel in the Panau military is repeated about 3 times in the article and the first sentense is there to give only the most basic info on what the article is about. So "character" is better, but I wouldn't bother to edit an article just to change that. It's just a little something that I update when I see more resons to edit. Either way, don't worry about it. GMRE (talk) 09:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguation The reason to why there are empty rows, is because you are doing it wrong. I believe I have told you before, but whatever. The template works like an infobox. Click 'edit' and fill in the pages you want to link in the empty sections. You don't have to "bullet" the text, because the template is programmed to do that itself. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) :Know it works like an infobox. The problem I noticed is that if you go to a page like Gurun Lautan Lama (don't edit, just look at the page), there's an unusually big empty gap between the heading and the list. But you've fixed that by now. GMRE (talk) 12:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I did. Without removing the template. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) RAM and HDD Now, when I am finally at home (For a period), it's time to order more components. The price on that Corsair unit I chose seems to be higher than it was when I checked last time at the cheapest of the online retailers - probably a sale. Then, I decided - No Corsair. Instead, I have selected another one, from Kingston. Anyway, I did also select a hard drive. *Kingston Hyperx 10 anniversary edition, 16 GB, 1600 MHZ - Price is equal to about 140-150 US dollars. *Seagate Barracuda 1TB, 6 Gb/s - Price equal to about 90 US dollars in the retailer store. Now, I am just linking Amazon in order to give you a site in english. Do you think this is a good choice of components? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Oh. I noticed the price is about 2/3 on Amazon, it's sale. Maybe I should buy it from there, but it will take over a week for it to arrive here, and it will be hard to send back if something is wrong with it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) ::Kingston is among the better half of the companies, so it should be fine. And I've heard that about 90% of all hard drives are made in the same south-east countries with minimal differences. It looks fine. I've never bought from Amazon, so I don't know their policies. GMRE (talk) 19:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds good anyway. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Kingston ram is quite reliable and their HyperX line is great. As for the hard drive stuff, yeah I'm almost certain that they're made in the same factory. I've had better luck with Western Digital but they're fairly equal. Go for the 'black' hard drives as they are the performance versions, 'blue' is the quiet version whereas 'green' is environmentally friendly. Kronos Talk 23:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::LOL, I don't have any idea which one of them I ordered, yeah, it's done now. And I skipped Amazon, because it would become a such hassle, and with customs and fees, it wouldn't be worth the money I save (which's equal to 20$). And it would take more time. And time is money, you know. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Here we go. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::Nice. There's one more thing you should do. I did it and found it very useful. Make a text file in WordPad, or something and make a list of all components. Even the case. Write down their exact full names and prices (not the listed store price, but delivery included - everything you ended up paying). And also the dates of purchase. It's only a matter of time before you'll want to compare your PC with someone elses and you can't remember something. Are you going to open the case to find out the name of something? No. Some names aren't even on the parts. Also, you might want to make one more picture when everything is ready and in the case, with the side of the case still open. GMRE (talk) 11:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I will take a such picture. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Template problem Glad you could solve that problem so quickly. My computer cord actually metled on the end going into the power supply a day or two before you left that message, got that fixed today and we're ready to go. What was actually causing the problem? Kronos Talk 22:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :I did it for him.:P ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) Changed plans The idea of doing a total upgrade on the old case was ruined yesterday. Most things worked well out, then I found a serious issue with the case; the cables that are connected to the front side of it. They fit perfectly into the current PTGD-LA board, but they won't fit into the Maximus V gene board. So the project will go a little more expensive, as I need a new case and a dvd drive. I am literally building a new computer now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) :That sounds inconvenient. What case will you get? I have the "ASUS TA-U1" (nolonger made and I wouldn't recommend it unless you like the way it looks). Cases have come a long way during the recent decade. GMRE (talk) 19:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I have picked components that suits the old case, which I believe, is a mid-tower. I need a case that supports a 92 mm fan (Because I have bought a such one for the previous case) with 3,5" HDD spaces and SSD. Micro-atx support as well, but that won't be too much of a problem at all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) :::The only think to worry about is the case fan. I'm pretty sure every case can have a standard hard drive and you can put the SSD anywhere in the case, as long as it's not blocking a fan, or squeezed into some tiny crack. The SSD doesn't even have to be connected anywhere. Some people have even used double-sided tape to stick it on the side panel (obviously the back side-panel that's behind the motherboard). Just about all cases have micro-atx support too. I can't promise this, but there's a chance that it might be possible to connect a 92mm fan to a larger fan mouning spot, if there's some metal net, or something there, so you could put the screws through the holes of the net. But don't improvise anything until you've given up looking for the right case. The main thing is to start by looking at cases that you like. I can remember it being difficult to find one that I didn't think was ugly. GMRE (talk) 21:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Road on map You know what's up with this non existing structure plus road/airstrip? User:Brynwilliams :There are several of these on the map, usually it's a small dirt road or even a small clearing. Sometimes there is no visible path at all, they all lead to nowhere, from nowhere. As for the building, it is most likely a temple, probably with a collectable. Sometimes it is something else. Speeddaemon (talk) 20:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::There doesn't seem to be any point to those. Maybe the game developers thought those would be a good way to send players exploring the map? There's a lot of white lines on the JC2 map that don't actually mean anything. The desert is full of them. GMRE (talk) 21:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) More stuff has arrived! SSD, PSU, case fan and GPU arrived today. The last one was longer than I expected, but it will fit into the case I ordered. The case by the way, and a dvd burner, will come the next week though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) :Nice. I have an ASUS EAH6970 DCII/2DI4S/2GD5, which may nolonger be among the best, but it was among the top 3 single-GPU video cards when I got it. GMRE (talk) 21:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Nowadays, several vendors are making different versions of the Nvidia cards, as you know. Which variants are the best, in your opinion? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) :::I'm not sure, but I know ASUS is in the top 3. As far as I know, the vendor makes a very small difference to the card performance in most situations. Larger coolers make cards quieter, but that's about it, unless you'll "overclock" it. GMRE (talk) 21:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think it's really needed... yet. By the way, the Core i5 3570K comes with HD 4000 graphics. Will the power of that unit combine with this GPU, or will they just work separately? The HD 4000 graphics is by the way an amazing integrated GPU, but not good enough for a gaming computer alone. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) :::::I've heard that they can co-operate under some circumstances, but my CPU is from the last CPU generation that didn't have integrated graphics, so I haven't done any research. GMRE (talk) 22:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Non-steam version is piracy? I saw in the summary of your edit on the Modifying page you noted out that a non-steam version of JC2 on the PC is piracy. I'm not sure if I misunderstood this, but there are plenty of sites on the internet selling the PC version of the game. Amazon for example: http://www.amazon.com/Just-Cause-2-Pc/dp/B0013RC1W4 Mauritsio (talk) 18:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC)